Information is accessible through various media. However, the quality of the information has not necessarily improved with improved access. That is, information from the desired sources with the proper verification is difficult to obtain. For example, opinion polls are subject to many constraints, some of which are somewhat contradictory, since polls need to be broad enough to obtain a representative cross-section, but focused enough to only obtain responses from those within the defined parameters of the poll. Thus, it may be difficult or impossible to obtain meaningful polling results from a representative cross-section of voters in a specific congressional district or other jurisdiction by randomly calling residents of the jurisdiction.
Similarly, it is difficult to obtain information about those representing people. Whether referring to a government official, government agency, or even a social, professional, or political organization, it is often difficult to determine the position of the person, agency, or group on a specific issue. As may be appreciated, objective information is often subjected to revision, reinterpretation, and distortion by officials, candidates, opposition candidates, agencies, organizations, or any one else with a stake in the accuracy or inaccuracy of the information. More significantly, it can be difficult or impossible for an individual to influence the position of the person, agency, or organization.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a method and system for verifying polling selections, such as opinion polls, that may be broadcast or otherwise disseminated to the public.